robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
G0Z
"There's a beard on my face!!" -G0Z G0Z is one of the oldest and one of the largest myths on Roblox. He is an Acclaimed/Known Myth in both Robloxian Myth Hunters & Herewood, and the founder of Collaboration! as well as The Circus in The Sky. Overview G0Z appears as a male character wearing clown makeup and accessories, as well as a doctor's head mirror, blue doctor's gloves, a white T-shirt with himself on it (albeit an older version), red pants, cartoon face outlin, and animal slippers that don't match ( which seems to be a frog and a rabbit). He works both as a doctor(seemingly a therapist, psychiatrist, or hematologist) and as a clown, often referring to himself and his assistants as circus freaks. Hqdefault.jpg|G0Z's oldest avatar look 2c1f0995e0e478a5a65d48ecf2965948.png|Artist's interpretation of G0Z (via CF) 2d6f6c711516e15d50219839e9f88bba.png|G0Z in his r15 look with the "Cartoony Animation Pack" g0z.png|G0z's current avatar Download (29).png|Artist's interpretation of G0Z (via ChumUnicorn64 on FANDOM) FB4090AC-F837-49A4-8179-529D91E9333F.jpeg|A symbol the keeps appearing in G0Z’s games History G0Z's account had been created on August 9th, 2012. The account's game(s) were macabre and mysterious, depicting the deceased bodies of unsuspecting people who frequented the place. G0Z would quickly garner the attention of early myth hunters which added fuel to the flame, as G0Z would become one of the more well-known figureheads of the early myth genre, as well as a dangerous one. The legend goes that players who would join his game would end up finding themselves as corpses in it in a later update. Should the player continue playing, they will receive a PM from G0Z about an appointment, and if the player attends the appointment, their account will vanish, and the avatar will remain in the game as a corpse. Following the popularity explosion of the myth genre in 2018, mostly caused by YouTubers such as AlbertsStuff, G0Z and several of his assistants have become hugely popular. G0Z would go on to create the game known as "The Circus in the Sky!", which would garner nearly two million visits and countless YouTubers and hunter's attention. Game(s) Our Happy Town Back into the basement.. ahah..haha..ha. The Circus in The Sky! The Kingdom of Sunothodis! Behavior G0Z acts how you would expect a clown to act. He's very playful and friendly, but is secretly under control of a god-like figure called "Father Sun", who presumably makes him kill players and have their dead bodies placed in his game a few days later. G0Z also states in "G0Z, Yukc0, AND Z00ZY_Q Answer Your Questions!" that "he cannot feel sadness" mostly due to Father Sun's influence. When questioned or asked about the more dark sides of his story involving dead players, he is quick to reject it at all costs, which makes how truthful he really is extremely questionable. He has video links hidden throughout his game, "The Circus in the Sky!". Albert (also known as Flamingo) plays a clip in one of his videos. It shows him taking a video his "friends", talking to them. He asks them if they believe he is innocent. However, his "friends" are actually dolls. This might state that he is insane. Group(s) Collaboration! The Circus in The Sky External Links G0Z's Roblox Profile G0Z's 1st YouTube channel (abandoned) G0Z's 2nd YouTube channel G0Z's Twitter G0Z's Instagram The Circus in the Sky (comic) Criticism G0Z (Along with YUKC0, and Z00ZY Q) are often criticized causing clowns myths to be overpopulated, and making clown myths "unoriginal" As Jawfoot, stated that they are too many clown myths, along with other members in the myth community agree with this. Trivia * G0Z may have killed Orenen and Mallorina. * G0Z's bio has "hematologist" written at the end of his bio. Hematology is the study of blood-related diseases. * G0Z currently has multiple assistants: Z00ZY_Q, YUCK0, CAROLlNE and CLlNTEN. * It is known that he has ties with Its_Kermo well. * It Is unknown if G0Z has more secret assistants. * Father Sun is also relevant to the stories of his assistants along with another former myth, Morgenne. * G0Z is the first myth to have an official comic made about him. * The music that G0Z often uses as a theme for himself or things related to him is called "Abandoned by Disney", which is a song inspired by a creepypasta of the same name. * G0Z is the first myth to have over 3,000,000 place visits, and he is the largest myth in the history of the myth genre. * G0Z's supposed real name is Annie Martin Holmes. * The G0Z on his shirt is holding a flower that is lined up with the flower G0Z wears on his chest. * G0Z has a comic in progress. The comic represents his childhood. Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Contained Myths Category:Myths With YouTube Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths With Discord Category:G0Z Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Enszo Category:Clowns Category:Flamingo Category:Myths with Social Medias